


Struggles of cuddling

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: Cuddling is great, but sometimes it’s a bit of a struggle.





	Struggles of cuddling

You loved cuddling, you really did, but sometimes it was a struggle. Like now.  
“Mooove, my arm is falling asleep,” you groaned and nudged the archangel in his side.  
“Ow, don’t be mean,” Gabriel pouted, but moved to the side nonetheless, allowing you to take back your arm from having had it stuffed under his waist.  
“Better?” he asked when you rubbed your arm back to life.  
“Mmhm, now spoon me,” you said with a smile.  
“Gladly, my darlin’.” You rolled onto your side and Gabriel followed, wrapping an arm around your waist. He moved his legs to place one between yours, and-  
“Ow! Yeah, just jam your knee right up my crotch, that’s fine,” you grumbled.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled and slid his leg down a bit. Now it was comfortable. You took a few steady breaths and closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gabriel pressed up right behind you, until a small sound escaped you.

“Did you just fart?” Gabriel asked quietly into your ear, and you giggled.  
“Yes. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, release your demons,” he said with a grin, making you giggle louder.  
“I wish I was an angel,” you said.  
“Why?”  
“Cause you don’t have to fart!”  
“I told you, it’s fine- AUGH!” The smell had appeared now, and Gabriel felt it. You rolled out of his grip and laughed out loud.

When the smell subsided you crawled back into Gabriel’s embrace and snuggled up with your head on his chest, while he was on his back. It was cosy and you cuddled like that for minutes, before-  
“JESUS FUCK YOUR FEET ARE COLD!” you shrieked and rolled to the side when Gabriel’s foot came in contact with your calf.  
“Shhh, come back here, I’ll warm them up,” he murmured and pulled you back to him. Just like he said, his feet were now warm again. You sighed in relief. Gabriel wrapped an arm around your waist, but-  
“Gabe, that’s my boob…”  
“Oops. Can I still have my arm there?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.” He moved his arm further down and wrapped in around your waist.

Now, FINALLY everything was perfect. You were nestled close beside your angel, with both his arms embracing you. His breath was hitting you softly in your face, and you loved it. Your hand was on his chest, rubbing up and down softly in the way you knew he loved. Everything was good and peaceful.  
“I love you,” Gabriel murmured, and you were about to say it back but-  
“I have to pee,” you whispered.  
“Noooooo!”


End file.
